Tim's Birthday and Calleigh's Karaoke Night
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: June 24, 2002 is Tim's 29th birthday and Calleigh has a special treat for him. SpeedCalleigh pairing.


Tim'sBirthdayand Calleigh's Karaoke Night

Pairing: Tim and Calleigh, of course

Post Cross-Jurisdictions and pre-series premier of CSI: Miami.

June 24, 2002 is Tim's 29th birthday and Calleigh takes him out for dinner and a karaoke bar. This story takes place after they had dinner. They are in a karaoke bar and neither of them knows what will be in store for each other when someone takes the mike and starts singing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tim "Speed" Speedle and Calleigh Duquesne. I don't even own the song 'They Don't Know'; it is property of Tracey Ullman.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh went to the bartender and ordered a chocolate martini for her and a beer for her boyfriend Tim Speedle. It was his birthday and she took him out to dinner at an Italian restaurant and now they were at a bar near her apartment. She went to the table where Tim was sitting and saving a spot for her. She gave him his beer and put her chocolate martini on the table facing his beer. She was about to head to another place in the bar when Tim gently grabbed her arm.

"Cal, where are you going?" he asked.

"It is a surprise," Calleigh said.

Moments later, the MC of Karaoke night emerged on the empty space after some guy finished his song.

"Calleigh's turn is now," the MC said. "First she wants to say something before she starts singing."

The woman hands Calleigh the microphone.

"I just want to wish my boyfriend Tim Speedle a very happy 29th birthday," Calleigh said. "This song is for you!"

The MC started to play 'They Don't Know' and Calleigh started to sing the song.

_You've been around for such a long time now_

_Oh maybe I could leave you but I don't know how._

_And why should I be lonely every night_

_When I can be with you - oh yes you make it right_

_And I don't listen to the guys who say_

_That you're bad for me and I should turn you away_

_'Cause they don't know 'bout us_

_And they've never heard of love_

_I get a feeling when I look at you_

_Wherever you go now, I wanna be there too_

_They say we're crazy but I just don't care_

_And if they keep on talkin' still they get nowhere_

_So I don't mind if they don't understand_

_When I look at you when you hold my hand_

_'Cause they don't know 'bout us_

_And they've never heard of love_

_Why should it matter to us if they don't approve_

_We should just take our chances while we've got nothing to lose_

While the instrumental part was playing, Calleigh was dancing. Tim was cheering her on.

_Baby!_

_There's no need for living in the past_

_Now I've found good lovin' gonna make it last_

_I tell the others 'Don't bother me'_

_Cause when they look at you they don't see what I see_

_No I don't listen to their wasted lines_

_Got my eyes wide open and I see the signs_

_'Cause they don't know 'bout us_

_And they've never heard of love_

_No I don't listen to their wasted lines_

_Got my eyes wide open and I see the signs_

_'Cause they don't know 'bout us_

_And they've never heard of love_

_No I don't listen to their wasted lines_

_Got my eyes wide open and I see the signs_

_'Cause they don't know 'bout us_

_And they've never heard of love_

"Let's hear it for Calleigh," the MC said and everyone, including Tim, applauded and whistled.

Calleigh returned to the table, sat down and took sips of her chocolate martini.

"You were great!" Tim said with a smile. "Would you consider quitting your day job?"

"Oh, stop!" Calleigh said knowing that he was joking with that question. "Why don't you sing a song?"

"No way, I am not getting up there!" Tim said adamantly. "Maybe, I might consider singing one for your birthday in February."

"Fair enough, but you owe me!" Calleigh resigned.

"There is one thing I could do," Tim said as he gently pulled Calleigh towards him in an embrace.

"What is it?" she asked.

They kissed without a care about a bunch of strangers looking at them. It was Tim's birthday and he was with the girl he loved. What more he could ask for?

"Cal, thank you for the awesome birthday treat," Tim smiled. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Calleigh replied and finished her chocolate martini.

THE END


End file.
